How Many
by mskathy
Summary: Victoria reflects back on the last 10 years of marriage to Alice as she prepared to commit to the love of her life once more. Femme Slash, lemons. Written for the TwiSlash Unveiled Contest.


**A/N: This was written for the TwiSlash Unveiled Femme Slash Contest. My heartfelt thanks and appreciation go out to my friends who have supported me through every crazy writing idea I've had.  
**

**May 15, 2008**

"Did you hear, Ali?"

I nudged her awake. Alice was never a morning person, but this was news that just couldn't wait to be shared.

"They did it. California legalized same-sex marriage."

She shot up, rubbing her eyes after removing the hot pink sleep mask from her face. "What?"

I turned the volume up on the television as we watched the CNN crawl in shock, and then utter joy.

My hand slipped into hers, and I knew.

"Baby?" I said softly. She turned and looked at me. We each had tears in our eyes. "Will you marry me?"

We jumped on the bed, squealed in delight, and got on the airline's website within minutes. We knew there had been a chance California would begin issuing marriage licenses to same sex couples, but never dared to hope too much.

The next day, we were on a plane. The tickets were outrageously priced, and worth every penny. It was a Friday, and we stood in line with the hundreds of other people waiting to get their state-sanctioned slips of paper as well.

"I'm sorry your family can't be here." I stroked her cheek as we waited, snuggled close together in line.

"It's okay," she said with a sigh. "I know they're here in spirit. We just couldn't get everyone together on such short notice, and I would much rather be here doing this with you, without them, than waiting until they would be able to join us and possibly miss our window of opportunity." She curled against my side and kissed my cheek.

I once again thanked my lucky stars to have her, and her family. They were already talking about having a nice dinner when we got back into town, none of us wanting to do anything too fancy.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she said as she looked up at me.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart. How do you manage to do that, even when we had all of two hours to pack? I feel like such an idiot."

Alice laughed, then whispered, "I think it's fucking hot you're marrying me in a Smiths t-shirt and your comfortable jeans."

"I can't wait to take you back to the hotel," I whispered in her ear, a sultry smile on my face.

She turned her body to mine, then wrapped her arms around my waist. With her heels and my flats, her chin rested perfectly on my shoulder, mouth tipped toward my ear.

Alice hummed before speaking, and I had to shift in my spot at the wave of arousal that flooded my body. "mmm, I can't wait for that either. Is it wrong to be this turned on that you're going to be Mrs. Alice Cullen?"

I laughed lightly at her presumption.

"You think I'm changing my name?" I pulled back to look at her face, the beauty of her features causing my breath to catch.

"Of course you are. Everyone knows I'm the boy here," she said, giving me a wink. We both knew that if we were going to assign gender roles, she would absolutely be nothing close to a man. I wouldn't either, but it had become a running joke among our group of friends, since most straight people seemed to delight in asking us which was "the man" and which of us was "the woman".

"Victoria Elizabeth Cullen," I whispered, trying it on for size. "I could get used to that."

Her family had so readily accepted me, it seemed like a fair thing to do to honor them with taking their name. When it was our turn to stand before the judge, we did so happily, ear-to-ear grins on both of our faces.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" he asked me.

I squeezed Alice's hands between mine. "Yes."

The judge turned to Alice and asked her the same question, to which she answered, "Hell yes."

I laughed, as it sunk in just a little more that she did nothing without passion and conviction.

Sightseeing was on our agenda over the weekend in San Francisco, but we found ourselves in a rush that night to get back to the hotel room. I had booked us a suite at a gorgeous hotel downtown, and the moment we opened the door after being proclaimed married, it was as if a switch had been flipped in both of us.

Picking her up and practically throwing her on the bed, I attacked Alice. "I can't believe I'm married. You know, I never thought I'd see this day. Fuck, I am the luckiest woman alive right now." I was kissing a path up her smooth legs, hands working the soft material of her dress. "I love you so much, Ali."

"I love you too, Vic. Thank you. Thank you for this day, for loving me..." she trailed off, her voice turning shaky.

I planted kisses across her bare abdomen and up over the fabric covering her breasts from me, then finally reached her mouth. We kissed and made out like teenagers exploring each other for the first time.

"Sit up, let me take this off you," I demanded.

Alice did as I asked and I tossed the dress off to the side. Her breasts were small, firm, and fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. She hadn't worn a bra, hadn't needed one, and I enjoyed the responses she gave as I touched and teased her nipples.

My head tipped down so our mouths could meet again, and I nudged her back into a laying position. Her knees surrounded my body and she began to move her lower half against mine, seeking friction. I broke our kiss and moved my hand beneath her panties. My fingertips skimmed the slick surface of her bare lips and I whispered in her ear.

"Fuck, Alice. You are so fucking sexy, no matter what you're doing, saying, or wearing." I moved my mouth closer to her ear, nipping just beneath the lobe on the skin of her neck. "I love that you're so wet for me, baby. How many?"

We played this game sometimes. I never tired of watching Alice as she came and sometimes it was just a fun little challenge for her to give me a number.

"Three," she whispered breathlessly.

I shifted my weight and looked up to see her already gone – her eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily and her hips were moving in time with my hand. I moved my fingers and began to press slightly harder, teasing her clit back and forth a few times. Alice moaned and pressed herself against my hand even more, greedy for release.

Wanting to watch her fall over the edge, I pulled back and looked at her as I increased the speed of my hand. My tongue flicked over her pert nipple and she cried out in a stifled sound. _One._

Giving her no time to recover, I pressed two fingers inside her. She responded immediately and I felt her muscles tighten around me. That time, she swore as she came around my hand, thumb arched up to play her body as only I knew how. _Two._

Moving my body even lower, I wanted to tease the last orgasm out of her. The first two had been frenzied and need-filled. I wanted this one to be sweet and loving. My hands ghosted over her thighs, soft and supple under my touch. Her body moved in an attempt to anticipate where I was headed, but I was tracing and loving random patterns on her skin with my hands, lips, tongue and teeth. I wanted her to know in this moment just how much I loved her, how great of a gift I felt she had given me.

When I knew I had paid proper worship to her body, I slipped my tongue between her lips and licked a long, slow line from bottom to top. Alice moved her body to press against my mouth harder, and my hands went to her hips to steady her. I wanted to do this my way, slowly, properly.

Once I reached my destination at the top of her pussy, I placed a soft kiss around her clit and worked my way back down. I pressed my tongue inside of her and she moaned quietly, her hands fisting into my hair. The harsh tug against my scalp contrasted with the softness of her body beneath me and I whimpered into her. My gentle licks turned into nips and tugs of her lips, and I pushed my fingers inside her body again.

Focusing the attention from my mouth on her clit, and my fingertips on her soft, spongy g-spot, I brought her back to the edge of her orgasm and kept her there, teasing and taunting for a few moments before letting her slide delightfully off the edge. I watched her face tighten with pleasure, her neck throwing her head back as she let out a slow moan that seemed to go on forever. I squirmed with my own aching need as I felt her come around my fingers and beneath my mouth, her clit pulsing as she climaxed.

Her breathing began to slow and I turned my head, looking out the window, which was framed in orange. The sun was beginning to set and I knew we would need dinner soon. Alice had pulled some strings, called a few family friends, and made reservations at a nice restaurant for that night. I needed to shower and freshen up after our long day. I kissed a path up back up her body and settled into her arms.

Moments later, I felt the first wet drop fall against my skin and I opened my eyes to look at her. From the angle I was at, I could only see her cheek, but the path the sole tear had taken was obvious.

"Alice, are you okay?"

She shifted and turned to face me before answering.

"Thank you. Thank you for today, for the last two years, for the rest of our lives."

Bringing her hands up to cup my face, she kissed me slowly. It started sweet and loving, the kind of affectionate kisses we had given each other every day since we met, but turned into more after a few minutes.

"I wanna play with you in the shower," she grinned, her lips up against mine.

I stretched out, arms above my head and legs splayed, as Alice hopped off the bed and turned the water on in the shower. I could hear her getting things ready in the bathroom and I smiled as I imagined her lining up all of her products she required when we traveled. I joined her, the hot water already steaming up the mirror, and we kissed and touched each other for a few minutes before we stepped into the shower.

The warm water beat down on my skin and felt fantastic, only eclipsed in pleasure by the wet body in front of me. Alice was playing with and touching every part of my body she could get her hands on, her tongue sticking out to lick and suck my nipples.

Her hands pressed against my collarbone, tipping me back against the shower wall, and I complied quickly. The water was drifting over us in a mist, the direct spray aimed somewhere else. The tickle of the droplets as they landed added to Alice's touches. I looked down to see her on her knees, fingers spreading me gently as she smirked before stroking me with her tongue.

My eyes closed, the sight of her too much to take in with the sensation of what she's doing to me. She was vocal, moaning and humming against my flesh. I opened my eyes briefly and realized she was touching herself as she loved me. The thought of her fingers sliding between her wetness drove me mad. Two fingers slipped into my body and I arched my back as her tongue swept over my clit. I came quietly, hearing and feeling her noises against me shortly after, signaling her own orgasm.

Alice stood up, dragging her fingertips and body against mine as she did, and we took a few minutes to simply rest against the wall together, embracing. As our hearts beat together, I knew we were meant to last. I would love Alice until my very last breath.

**May 15, 2018**

As I wait for her, my mind wanders back to a similar moment we shared ten years ago. I can see it so clearly in my mind's eye, as if it was yesterday: the day I married my love.

I peek around my friends' house, trying to find her. We've agreed not to see each other until the ceremony, which is entirely ridiculous in my opinion. We've spent every day of the last twelve years together, why should we be apart on the most important?

"Hey, baby. Have you seen your mama?" I ask our 8-year-old daughter, planting a kiss on top of her head.

She looks up at me with a smile, my eyes meeting the blazing green eyes she inherited from her biological father, Edward. Her grin is just as crooked as his, but her hair is a mix of both of us – untamable, fiery copper curls.

Alice told me on our second date that she wanted children. I blew her off. Sure, it was becoming more accepted, but it was still unusual, difficult and expensive for a gay couple to adopt. It wasn't until later that she told me the details of her plan.

_She purred as she curled into my body after another night of sweaty lovemaking. She was flushed from her forehead to her toes, glowing beauty, and I made her that way._

"_mmm, let's have a baby, baby," she said softly, and I was convinced she was half-asleep. _

"_Okay, love."_

"_No, I mean it." Her voice was slightly more clear and I knew she was awake. "I want to have a baby with you. We're married, and we could use Edward's man juice." She crawled on top of me, kissing all over my face and upper body. She wasn't fighting fair, she just didn't know there really wasn't a fight required. _

"_Why Edward?" I asked. We knew a lot of men and I was curious about why she would choose one that was married and probably going to be starting a family of his own soon._

"_He's my twin." Alice pulled back to look in my eyes, then, and I could see hers were watery and full of emotion. "If I can't make a baby with you, it's the closest we could come to sharing DNA together."_

How could I say "no" to that? It felt like the next logical step in building our lives together, our family. Edward readily agreed to our plan of insemination, and Alice read up on every single home-technique people dared to write about.

"She's in the back bedroom getting ready with Aunt Bella, Mom, but you know you're not supposed to see her today. "

Olivia gives me a chastising look and I laugh. She's caught me red-handed and I love her for standing up to me. Olivia Esme Cullen was born on a typically rainy Seattle day. From the moment she left my body, she was a feisty bundle of love.

"_I already called Edward," she said, kissing my neck. We were laying in bed together, snuggled up in the warmth of the afternoon as we read and talked. "He's going to …" she paused and I could see her eyebrows scrunch, the wheels turning in her head. "... visit in about an hour."_

_I almost pushed her right off my body._

"_What? You want me to have sex with your brother in an hour?" I realized I was shouting, but couldn't do anything to change my tone or volume, due to the sense of panic flooding my brain._

_Alice double over in laughter._

"_Oh honey, no no no. I don't want you to have sex with my brother." She visibly shuddered. "Ewwww!" She got off the bed and came back with – no joke – a turkey baster._

"_Alice, baby, have you finally lost your fucking mind?" I pointed at the kitchen tool and shook my head._

"_It'll work, and if it doesn't, then we can go the medical route, okay?" Alice pleaded._

"_I just... it's just... Really? A turkey baster? I always thought that was like, lesbian urban legend."_

_Alice shook her head and gave me a wicked smile. I knew I was in for it, and I was right. After Edward left, she touched me everywhere, both of us enjoying each other's bodies repeatedly. When I felt like I couldn't take anymore, she said I needed to have one last orgasm. I was confused when she got off the bed, but she came back with the plastic tube and what I assumed was everything we needed. _

"_Lay back, love. I'm going to put it in, then make you come so hard. Thank you for giving me this gift."_

_She was perched between my legs, and I sat up to look at her._

"_Us," I clarified. "I'm not giving you this gift, Alice, I'm giving us this gift." _

Her brother, Nicholas, was just the opposite. Watching Alice give birth to him six years ago was one of the best days of my life. Nick came into the world quietly and peacefully, after a very long and painful labor. We knew he would be the last child we had. Our family felt complete and perfect after his addition, and Alice and I knew we were stretched to our limits financially and emotionally.

I bend the short distance required to look Olivia in the eyes and kiss each of her cheeks.

"Thank you for the reminder. You look beautiful in your dress, sweetheart. Where's your brother?"

Like a typical eight year old, she shrugs at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in your dress by now?"

"Probably," I answer with a sigh. "Wanna come help me?"

I put my hand out to take hers and she walks with me to the master bedroom of Bella and Edward's beautiful Queen Anne home.

"Are you excited to be a flower girl with Nessie?"

"Sure," she says, shrugging again. I mentally tally the years until we hit teenage hormones and sigh. If she's anything like Esme has described Alice, combined with me, I know we're in trouble.

We talk about the wedding and school. Summer break is upon us and Olivia is excited to spend the next few weeks with the only grandparents she's ever known. Esme and Carlisle have graciously offered to take the kids while Alice and I go on a second honeymoon. First, if you get technical, since we simply flew back to Seattle after our two nights away and tiny courthouse wedding all those years ago, going immediately back to life as usual.

Not this time, though. This time I'm taking Alice on her dream honeymoon, she just doesn't know it. She thinks we're going to New York for two weeks.

I walk to the closet and see my dress hanging on the door, just as Bella comes in. She's already got tears in her eyes and I laugh. I'd be lying if I said the support of Alice's family hadn't been a lifesaver for us on many occasions.

"Can I help you?" Bella asks me tentatively.

Offering her a warm smile, I nod. She and Alice have been the best of friends since forever, and although I used to get jealous of their closeness in the beginning, I've grown to love her as a sister. I see what Alice sees in her, and the three of us have spent weekends growing closer and sharing as our lives morph and change in similar ways.

Bella had Renesmee a few months after I had Olivia, so we bonded over swollen feet and aching nipples. I almost felt bad that we were both pregnant at the same time, torturing the beloved Cullen twins with our raging hormones. More than once, we found Alice and Edward huddled on the couch in the formal living room planning their strategic moves in dealing with us.

"_Why don't you take them to the spa? Women seem to like that," I heard Edward whisper._

"_You can't get a massage at the point of pregnancy they're at," Alice explained._

"_Maybe we can all go away for the weekend," Edward proposed._

"_Edward, a new place isn't going to change the fact that we have two very pregnant, hormonal woman on our hands. We'll just frustrate them with the travel and being away from home, I think."_

_I rounded the corner, Bella close behind me._

"_What are you two doing?" I could feel the tears welling up against my will. "Are we really that intolerable?" My lower lip quivered and I looked at Alice, all the hurt spilling out at once._

_She stood quickly, wrapping her arms around me. "No, V, you know you're not intolerable." Her hand came up to stroke my cheek. "It's just a lot sometimes. We spend so much time together, two pregnant ladies can be a bit much and we were trying to figure out a nice way to pamper you."_

"_Maybe if you hadn't knocked your wife up right when Edward and I wanted to have a baby, we wouldn't have to deal with this," Bella said, being uncharacteristically nasty._

_Alice and I just stood and looked at her, as Edward tried to calm her down. "That's not fair, Bella. They decided to have a baby first. I'm sure someday it will be a great thing, it's just a lot right now."_

_Blaming the hormones, I sat on the ground and cried. Alice tried to comfort me as best she could, and I heard Bella sobbing on the floor next to me. I turned and looked up at her at the same time she looked at me._

"_I'm sorry, Victoria. You know I love being pregnant at the same time as you." She spoke softly, reaching a hand out to rub my belly. That only made each of us cry harder, and she knew she was instantly forgiven, although we did spend a little less time together through the end of our pregnancies._

The truth, though, was that I'm not sure how I would have gotten through those first months with Bella. While Alice was at work, I had a tiny baby demanding what felt like everything from me, all the time. I would drive to Bella's house and we took turns napping as we talked and watched mind-numbing television, breastfeeding and bonding, keeping each other sane.

I walk into the bathroom and slip out of my dress. The expansive mirror in front of me reflects back a body I'm proud of. I'm more curvy than I was ten years ago, but in the best of ways. As I slip my bra and panties off, I trace the faint silvery stretch-marks that scar my body, forever branding me a mother, and I choke up.

Grabbing a Kleenex from the counter, I dab my eyes and take a deep breath. This day holds such impact and emotion for me, I'm not sure I could ever convey it properly to anyone. Even Alice, who understands the weight of what we're doing, can't quite empathize completely. Where my family failed and pulled away from me, her family embraced and loved her.

"_Mom," I began, my nerves already shot from the hours I spent anticipating making this very call. "I'm getting married."_

_My eyes were closed in anticipation of the screaming. The screaming which never came._

"_Oh, honey! That's wonderful news." What? "I'm so glad you finally met a nice man and decided to settle down. We always knew you would see that the whole lesbian thing was just a phase."_

_I could hear the happiness in her voice and it just drove the knife into my heart even further._

"_No, Mom," I sighed. "Mom, I'm getting married to Alice."_

_Her voice turned cold. "What?" _

"_Alice, Mom. I'm getting married to Alice. We're flying out tomorrow, to California."_

_I could hear muttering in the background, likely my father's voice, as they discussed the information I just gave her. I tried to wait patiently, knowing that pushing them for a response would only be seen as a provocation._

"_Victoria, you know we can't accept that. Why can't you find a nice man, honey. Have a family?"_

_I sighed. This again._

"_Because I'm a lesbian, Mom. Seriously, how many times have we been over this? I love you, but come on."_

_My anger fueled hers._

"_When are you going to grow up and stop being such a whore? It isn't all about sex and pleasure, young lady. Where the hell did we go so wrong?" The last part she spoke mostly to herself and I could hear her choking on sobs._

"_MOTHER! I'm in love with Alice. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Shouldn't you be happy that I've found someone who makes me so happy? It's not about me being a whore, or sex, it's about happiness and love."_

"_I'm so disappointed," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what else to say."_

"_I guess that's all there is, then. Have a good night."_

_I set the phone down with a click._

When we told each set of parents we were going to have a baby, predictably, mine cursed and used offensive epithets. It was the last time I saw them, four months pregnant, belly just beginning to protrude, as we showed them the ultrasound. I thought perhaps 'seeing' their granddaughter would snap them into some sort of understanding, but I was wrong. They had never once seen either grandchild, Alice and I deciding that it was simply better to cut off contact.

I wipe my tears and remind myself to be thankful for what I have, instead of being mopey over what I don't. My lingerie is laid out on the bathroom counter and I begin to put the items on, one by one. I smile to myself, because even though my body has morphed and changed, as has Alice's, we're still both very much in love with each other. I slide my tiny panties on, thinking of Alice taking them off later. I hook the clasps of my corset and smile, knowing how much she loves to see me in them. The garters that will hold up my stockings go on last and I am stuck in a loop of Alice in my brain.

She hasn't shown me her dress yet, and I'm curious. Unlike the jokes and stereotypes, we both plan to wear dresses, although I suspect hers will be drastically different from mine.

Bella and Olivia have seen me in my underwear before, so I'm not self-conscious as I walk out into the closet area again. The grin on Bella's face tells me I've made the right choice in undergarments and she just laughs and turns a slight shade of pink as she helps me into my wedding dress. It's a floor-length halter-top ivory gown. The dress is satiny and light, the only decoration on the gown some beading under my bust line. It is simple, elegant, and everything I imagined my wedding dress would be, on the very few occasions I imagined getting married.

"Have you seen it?" I ask Bella.

She knows exactly what I mean, and smirks. "Of course. I helped her pick it out." She winks at me before walking around to zip up the back of my dress.

"Brat," I tease, and we giggle together.

"Olivia, go find your brother and make sure he's not getting into trouble, please?"

I want a moment with Bella, and I know this will buy me some time to thank her. Olivia nods and I watch as she walks away in her dress.

"They're growing up too fast," Bella says with a sigh. "Remember when we could hold them with two hands, and they would just lay there quietly for hours?"

I look at her and we dissolve into giggles at the twisted and not-quite-accurate memory of either of our children being still for any length of time.

"Thank you, Bella."

I hug her close, the sisterly love between us is a bond stronger than I could have imagined and the tears prick my eyes again.

"Thank you for making her so happy, V. God, I still remember what she was like when you first met. She was a complete mess."

We sit on the bench in her enormous dressing area and reminisce as Bella does my makeup. She's already wearing her Maid of Honor gown and her hair is twisted neatly upon her head. I close my eyes as she swipes shadow across the lids and remember the day she married Edward.

Alice was Bella's Maid of Honor and the ache from her was palpable. We had already married in San Francisco, but by then the state of California had overturned same-sex marriage and we were in the middle of legal limbo as they tried to figure out if they were going to honor or invalidate the previously certified marriages. Alice never said a peep to Bella, though, and gave all of herself as we watched our best friends marry at a beautiful winery. I held Alice that night as she alternated between tears of sadness and rage, the emotions rolling off her in waves as she ranted about the inequity and injustice of it all.

Bella slicks the pale gloss over my lips and when we finish, my stomach is fluttering with nerves. We hug again and leave the room to find our children. The ceremony is almost ready to begin and Esme finds me for some last minute hugs and reassurance. She has truly grown to earn the title of Mom from me, and I love her and Carlisle as if they were my blood parents. They are doting grandparents and constantly support us in every way they can. I thank her again for agreeing to watch the children for Alice and I and she just laughs, reminding me that it is truly her pleasure to have her family around her.

I walk through the house to the backyard and peek out at the crowd. Nothing at all like our first wedding, this time every seat is full. The atmosphere is light and full of love. In the last ten years, things have progressed so far. Same sex commitments are now legal and accepted in every state. The majority of society no longer looks down upon or judges us for who we love, but there is a quiet acceptance. Sure, there is the occasional scuffle or problem, but the fact that I can call Alice my wife, hold her hand in public, and kiss her wherever and whenever I want more than makes up for the occasional asshole.

"Mom!"

Nicholas brings me back from my musings and I feel his legs weave around my skirt. I pray his hands are clean, knowing the chances of that being reality are near zero. I turn and bend to hug my son. He's the near spitting image of Alice, with his dark hair and expressive eyes.

"Hey Nick. You ready?"

He nods enthusiastically, patting his suit jacket pocket where he's theoretically holding our rings.

"You remember which one is mine and which one is Mama's, right?"

We picked out new wedding bands as gifts to each other for our vow renewal, but I had Alice's engraved with "semper" - forever, in Latin.

Nick nods and I give him another hug, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. "I love you," I say, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Mommy." He kisses me back and I shoo him out the door to walk the aisle. Olivia appears at my side next, arm linked with Ren's. They both have baskets with flower petals in them and I watch as they delicately let them fall on the path, making their way to the front.

Tanya, Rose, and Bella are already standing up at the front on one side, with the officiant in the middle and Edward, Emmett and Jacob on the other side. The six of them, and their spouses, make up our extended family. Not one person is standing up for either Alice or I – they are all there for us both.

Olivia and Renesmee make it to the end of the aisle and sit down next to Nick in the front row. It's my turn to go next and I take a moment to calm myself before I open the door. The music changes and I know everyone is waiting.

The butterflies in my stomach turn to giddy happiness as I step into the doorway and really look out at everyone. I begin to walk, taking each step slowly in my heels. The air is warm around me and I can't wipe the smile off my face. I turn and take my place, looking around at the people surrounding us with their love and send off an appreciative thanks to the universe.

The doors to the house close and my smile broadens. When they open again, the first person I see is Carlisle. He steps out and Esme follows, then finally, I see my Alice. She's in a tea-length, robin's egg blue sleeveless dress and looks stunning. How we can age side-by-side and she never seems to look a day older, while I feel as though I am constantly wearing my age, is simply beyond me, but she does. Somehow, the softness of time and pregnancy enhances her beauty, inner and outer. She's beaming with happiness, and I know exactly how she feels.

When they reach the end of the aisle, Carlisle embraces me first. "Thank you for being everything to Alice." He kisses my cheek and takes a step back as Esme hugs me. "I love you," she says simply, and I know the weight of her words. She's always known just what to say and how to say it, and I appreciate that about her.

"I love you both," I tell them, one of their hands in each of mine. "Thank you."

They each give Alice one last hug and kiss, then sit. I take Alice's hand in mine and smile, mouthing "I love you" to her. A tear escapes her eye seconds later, and I know that even though she has no time to say or mouth it back, she feels the same.

"Today, we're gathered to celebrate a bond of love. Ten years ago, Alice and Victoria professed their love and committed to each other with no one else around. I've spoken with both of them and they have shared with me that one of the biggest reasons they decided to do a re-commitment ceremony today was to be able to share this moment with all of you."

I look at Alice, my love, my life, and the tears flow again. I'm grateful I've tucked a tissue into the hand that isn't holding hers, and I bring it to my eyes as I focus back in on the officiant.

"I've talked to both of these women at great length about why they decided to get married. What compelled them to do it, when they weren't forced or pressured by society to make such a promise to each other? Each time we spoke and I got to know them better, the answer was so glaringly obvious: these are two people who love each other through thick and thin. They've had obstacles, they've had fun times, it's been both easy and difficult for them. The one constant has been the love and trust they place in each other."

My eyes fall to the ground and out of the corner of my eye, I can see the kids playing in their row of seats. I turn my head slightly and laugh at Esme trying to get them to focus, but they're too little to grasp the impact of the day. My heart simply swells at the reminder of their existence.

"Alice, do you take Victoria to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

We've chosen shortened versions of traditional wedding vows, just like we had on our first wedding day.

"I do," she says. I can hear it in her voice. Ten years ago, it was giddy, excited love. Today, it's time and love, emotion, experience, and resolution. We're at a point now where we know we made the right choice, and we know we'll be together forever.

"Victoria, do you take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

My eyes move back to hers and my heart clenches. I smile as broadly as I can before I answer. "I do."

"I now re-pronounce you wife and wife."

We kiss. A real, deep, love-filled kiss. It's one of the first times some of the people in attendance have seen us do so, and it feels so fucking good to not be tip-toeing around showing affection for my wife.

Hours later, I motion my head to Edward and he knows our pre-agreed signal to load up the car. I've re-packed Alice's suitcase for the beach. I take her hand in mine after we say a final goodbye to our friends, family, and children.

We drive to the airport, and at the airline ticket counter, I realize I can't hide our secret any longer.

"The last name is Cullen, for the Bahamas," I say.

Alice looks at me, eyes raised to her hairline.

"Surprise," I say sheepishly.

Our flight goes off without too much trouble, Alice chattering the whole time about what she packed and what I have planned. I just smile and nod a lot, modus operandi for the two of us. We land and check in to our hotel, another suite I've booked for us on the sly, just like the first time.

There's a bottle of chilled champagne waiting for us and we read the note. Esme and Carlisle have sent it, wishing us a relaxing time and reassuring us the children will be fine. I trust her, but my heart has already begun to ache at being away from them. I turn to look at Alice and know she feels the same.

"They'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa," I reassure her. "While I have fun with you."

It's been a long day, a long night, and I've been so ready for this moment. I kiss her slowly, not wanting to let my hormones just take over, but needing her to know. She responds in kind and I sigh softly against her lips as I push her back to the bed. We take each other's clothes off, laying ourselves naked to each other, not just bodily.

"How many, baby?" I ask, my voice husky with need for her.

"Three," she breathes the word out.

Once we're on the bed, she whispers a soft command for me to turn around, and I do so gladly. Over the last twelve years together, we've brought each other to orgasm countless times. Less when the babies were small, but more frequently again now that they've grown a little. I know her body as well as she knows mine, and I waste no time before I begin to touch her.

I tease, tracing patterns and lines against her lips and lower, dipping the tip of my finger into her body and bringing it back out. I move more fingers over her clit, rubbing gently before I bend to kiss her. My tongue traces circles around it as I press two fingers inside her and she arches up to me. My own body has begun to ache from her actions and I moan softly.

My body strains against hers, both of us working each other softly and slowly, love mixed with need and passion, time and experience shaken up with the desire. My fingers stroke inside of her as I kiss and lick from my upside-down angle, each of us working the other to a frenzy. I can feel my body coil and tighten, then release, and I'm whimpering and crying out on her skin. My fingers push and pull faster, my tongue curling around her clit as my lips suck lightly, and just as I'm coming down from my high, she bucks her hips up into me and begins to climax.

The last few moments of her orgasm ride out slowly, her body still responding to my efforts. I lick and kiss her playfully, thinking about how I will never tire of her. Never tire of her body. Never tire of her mind, or heart. Never tire of us.

Rising from the bed, I slowly walk to the bathroom and fill the tub. I find some bubble bath and spill the fragrant liquid into the water, watching the product foam and bubble. I walk back to the bedroom and Alice is curled up, eyes wide open and beaming back all of the love I feel.

"Come on, love, two and three are waiting in the tub for you," I say with a wink. I reach out and take her hand in mine. I consider picking her up and carrying her, then sigh at the way age has taken its toll on my body, even though I still consider myself young.

I slide into the tub first, beckoning her to follow. She sits between my legs and I'm turned on again immediately, her slim, wet body sliding against mine. As Alice leans back, I groan. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"Touch me," she whispers, bordering on begging.

My left hand slides to her breast, pinching her nipple between my thumb, middle, and forefinger, and my right slides down to her waiting pussy. I use my left arm to lift her, slide my legs together, then rest her back down on them. She's up higher now, and I can reach her better. I sit back and begin to tease her. My eyes close and my head tilts, resting against the edge of the tub.

"Do you like that, baby?" I ask, as I stroke up and down the length of her.

I know she wants more, but I want to hear her. I'm not even the slightest bit disappointed in her one-word reply of "yes," as it comes out so faintly, I know she's already teetering on the edge of her second orgasm. I use my hips to help, pressing up into her as we continue our steady rhythm, and sure enough, she's whimpering and coming against me moments later. My mouth goes to her neck and I lay down a pattern of kisses.

Suddenly, she flips on my lap and I'm glad I under-filled the tub. Alice hooks her legs through mine, her hot lips pressed up against mine, and begins to rock against me. Our bodies glide against each other with the slickness of the water, and her breath is heavy and wet in my ear as she talks dirty to me.

"I love fucking you, Victoria. I love making love with you. I love your fingers deep inside me," she says, pausing to moan softly. The vibrations against my ear cause me to shiver. "I love your lips, your tongue, your teeth. Fuck. I'm gonna come so hard, baby."

All I can do is whisper back, a soft and overly-used cliché of "Oh God," but it's literally the only thing I can think at the moment. Her hand slips between us and she's got her fingers spread in such a manner that she's pleasuring us both at the same time. As if the friction of her body wasn't enough, this catapults me straight into my orgasm and I'm suddenly still as I come. My teeth are pressed against her neck and I bite slightly harder than normal as my body pulses and relaxes against hers. When I can think again, I realize she's come, too, and we sit together, catching our breath.

The rest of our time in the tub is spent talking about life: school, kids, mortgage payments. Real life has crept in for a few moments and I just soak it in, enjoying the uninterrupted time with her.

When the water turns cold, I climb out first and wrap a large, fluffy towel around myself. I hold one out for her and dry her carefully. We climb into bed, exchange more soft whispers of affection, and drift to sleep quietly, assured that for the first night in many years, there won't be sticky little fingers waking us in the morning.

The sunlight streams through the windows and I stretch my body, muscles tired from the night before. My need for her hasn't abated with sleep, only grown. _How can I still be so in love with her, so needy for her, after all these years?_ I wonder. I decide it just doesn't matter – the good news is, I am, and so is she.

I nuzzle my nose against her neck and kiss her softly. My lips press to her skin and I lick the light salty taste of her. One of my hands curls up and over her body, resting above her mound. I tease her, fingers skimming the outer edge of her lips, opening her slowly to me. She begins to moan and I know she's awake. I smile at the thought.

When her body arches back against mine, I know we're almost to the same place of desire. My other hand skims between us and comes to rest at my own wetness. As Alice rocks her body back and forth against my hand, she's pushing my other hand against my own body. We're almost as close as we can be, my hand sandwiched between the swell of her bottom and my own body. I press my fingers deeper into her, needing and wanting more from her.

My heart pounds wildly in my chest as I feel her begin to tighten around me, her climax fast approaching.

"I love you so much, baby," I whisper in her ear. "I love to watch you come. Oh God," I groan softly, wanting her to fall off the edge at the same time I do, knowing it's only moments away. "Please, Ali, please come with me. I can't wait..." My voice trails away to nothing as I pant next to her. My body tightens with my release and I can hear her getting louder and louder until she squeaks out, and I recognize it as the practiced sounds of her own orgasm crashing across her body.

As we lay together recovering in the early morning, my hand moves to her ring. I twirl it on her finger, thinking about the significance of it.

"Did you notice I had your ring engraved?" I ask.

"No?"

She slips the slim gold band from her finger and holds it close to her face, squinting. I feel her body shudder, then hear the stifled sob. The weight of all of our choices throughout our lives hits me then, and I realize the impact of the word. The truth of it. If I could, I would live a thousand lifetimes with the woman in my arms. Forever.


End file.
